I still love you
by Joy S. Lemon
Summary: Algumas vezes a realidade em que vivemos é muito diferente daquilo que queríamos que fosse. Slash/Sirem.


**Pares –** Remus x Sirius; insinuação de Remus x Tonks.  
**Gênero – **Romance/ Angust / Slash.  
**Spoilers** – _**Ordem da fênix**_; e uma sutil, quase imperceptível referência a _**Deathly Hallows.**_  
**Disclaimer – **Os direitos pertencem única e exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras afiliadas. Não ganho nada com isso.  
**Notas –** Essa fanfic contém matéria _**Slash**_, ou seja, relacionamento amoroso entre dois _homens_. Se isso não lhe agrada, _**não leia**_.  
Essa história é pequena, sem nenhum significado aparente, ela apenas surgiu, e tive de escrevê-la. Quero deixar claro que não gosto da personagem _Tonks_, mas nem por isso quero ofendê-la, ou a seus fãs, se algo os incomodar, peço desculpas desde já.  
Ademais, boa leitura!

**-**  
_**I still love you**  
por Joy S. Lemon  
_-

- Remus...

- Hum...

- Moony... você está dormindo?

- Não Sirius... estou me fingindo de morto.

Abro os olhos e encontro, os cinza dele, me fitando com intensidade. A luz morna do abajur banhava a pele amorenada de Sirius, deixando a mostra seus ossos ainda salientes, e fazendo os cabelos negros e desgrenhados que lhe caiam sobre os ombros nus, brilharem.

- O que foi? – Deixo minha mão deslizar por seu rosto másculo, se chocando com a barba por fazer.

- Não consigo dormir... – Responde ele, segurando minha mão junto a sua.

- E me acordou só para compartilhar isso? – Ele ri baixinho, como um filhote feliz e aconchega mais seu corpo ao meu.

- Na verdade eu estava pensando... em como vai ser depois que tudo isso acabar, depois que conseguir provar minha inocência... – Sirius respira longamente e leva seus longos dedos aos meus cabelos. – Em como contar ao Harry sobre nós. Levá-lo para morar conosco. Ter uma família, uma só nossa.

Sinto um frio na barriga, como em todas às vezes que tocávamos nesse assunto.

- Siri... você sabe...

- Que você tem medo? – Ele levanta meu rosto. – Medo do quê, _Remmie_? – Seu polegar acaricia minha face. – Medo de enfim ser feliz, sem ter mais nada a esconder?

- Não é bem assim... você sabe que as coisas não são tão fáceis. – Sento a seu lado, ainda fitando os olhos de tempestade.

- As coisas nunca são fáceis Remus. – Ele também se senta. – Principalmente para nós.

Vejo uma sombra pairar sobre seus olhos, e sua boca quase formar uma linha. Praguejo mentalmente, amaldiçoando todas as minhas formas de vida passadas.

- Eu sei, mas tenho medo do que vão dizer...

- Eles não vão dizer nada, por que isso só diz respeito a nós dois. – Sirius diz com ar superior. – Pensei que me amasse.

- Claro que amo! – Fico apreensivo e ele solta uma de suas risadas-latido. Encosto nossos lábios, e sinto a textura agradavelmente macia. – Seu cachorro. – Falo por entre o beijo.

- Com muito orgulho. – Deixo um sorriso acariciar minha face e o vejo me acompanhar. – Alias... – Sirius recomeça. – Acho que eles já sabem... – Arregalo os olhos. – Sobretudo, Molly. Acho que não dá para esconder nada daquela mulher!

- Também já tive essa impressão. – Sorrio, entrando na brincadeira. – Mas não tenho tanta certeza assim se todos já sabem.

- Sabem, sim. – Volto a me aconchegar em seu corpo recostando a cabeça em seu peito nu. – Ao menos alguns deles.

- E quem é que não sabe? – Passo a mão sobre um de seus mamilos e fico brincando com ele.

- Não se faça de bobo... – Diz ele, entre risinhos.

- Nunca faria isso. – Seguro levemente o pedaço de carne com os dentes e o rodeio com a ponta da língua.

Sirius gira nossos corpos, ficando sobre mim, encaixando uma de suas pernas entre as minhas.

- Você sabe muito bem... – ele suga meu lábio inferior – que aquele chiclete ambulante gosta de você. – Sirius encosta nossos quadris e deixo escapar um gemido.

- Não fale assim dela, ainda mais sendo sua prima...

- Ela nem parece ter sangue dos _Black_ em suas veias.

- Falou o Black mor... – Passo as unhas em suas costas, arrancado-lhe um sorriso.

- Fique quietinho, Moony... – Sirius prende meus lábios nos seus. E nos leva a um beijo, forte, envolvente. Repleto de sentimentos. – Mas se alguma coisa acontecer, deixe que ela tome conta de você. – Os olhos dele estavam brilhando incandescentes. Como se estivessem enfim, loucos. Percebo o medo, a angústia e sinto meu peito apertar.

- Não se preocupe. – Coloco uma mexa de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. – Eu sempre vou ser seu... apenas seu.

Os olhos cinzentos brilham, os lábios vermelhos e cheios formam um sorriso bonito, e ele me beija com amor.

- Eu te amo, Remus Lupin.

- Também amo você, Sirius Black.

Quando nossos olhos se encontram novamente tudo se dissolve, as cores se apagam, os brilhos somem... a realidade chega e me leva mais uma vez para longe dele.

- Remus...?

- Hum...

- Remus, você está dormindo?

- Não. – Abro os olhos para vê-la perto de mim, e me sentir miserável por isso. – Não Tonks, não estou dormindo.

"Fim. Ou o que parece ser..."

* * *

**_Nota da autora:_**

****O romance de Remus e Tonks é cannon, até aí tudo bem. Mas nada neste ou em outro mundo, me faz acreditar que os dois se amavam, ou melhor, que ele a amava. _Puppy love ever_!

Agradeço muito a quem leu, e se possível deixem-me um review dizendo o que acharam!  
Grande beijo!


End file.
